The Call
by LaughLoveLive2.0
Summary: From the Continental Divide series. The smuttiest Raven/Chelsea story you will ever read here. Chelsea is on her way home to a VERY horny Raven. Extreme kinkiness follows. Chelsea/Raven. Extremely sexually graphic Chrave femslash.
1. The Rabbit

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**Author's Note: This was originally posted on the more adult fan fiction website but I had so many people ask to read it the first time that I decided to include it on my re-posts here. This is a mini-fic takes place after the Continental Divide continuation fic, _Fun and Loving in Las Vegas_, and before the official sequel to _Divide_, called _When Continents Collide_. This is written porn within the context of the _Continental Divide_ series. The premise of this story is very simple. Chelsea is on her way home to a very horny Raven. Please review. I want to know what you think. Let the nasty fun begin.**

**PLEASE NOTE: This is a very sexually graphic story that I would rate as an M++ story. If descriptions of an extreme sexual nature offend you, DO NOT READ THIS STORY. Please move on to the next story in the series, _When Continents Collide_.**

* * *

**The Call**

_**Chapter 1**_

**The Rabbit**

Chelsea was making her way down the busy New York City street when her cell phone rang.

"Hey baby! I was just thinking about you. I'll be home in 10 minutes and then we can go to the movie. Did you buy the tickets on line?"

"Mmmm. Shit!" Raven cooed into the phone.

"Rae? What's wrong?" Chelsea said.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm so fucking horny. Hurry home and come fuck me." Raven's voice was as silky as Chelsea had ever heard.

"What about the movie?" Chelsea inquired.

"You know what... Oh God!... I'm doing... Fuck!... right now?"

"I have a good idea. But why don't you tell me any way." Chelsea began to quicken her pace knowing what was waiting for her at home.

"I have two fingers sliding in and out of my wet pussy." Raven breathlessly said. "It's sooo slick. Mmmm. Now I just pulled them out. Oooh! Now I'm rubbing my clit. God, Chelsea hurry up. I want your tongue right here where my fingers are."  
"Babygirl, I'm going as fast as I can." Chelsea is feeling herself getting hot. "I'm at the edge of the village. I'll be there soon."

"I've been thinking about your tongue all day. Mmmm.

"Really?"

"Mmm hmm."

"What were you thinking?"

"Thinking about how warm and wet your tongue is." Raven purred. "Thinking about you flicking it fast... and then slowly dragging it up and down."

"You know if I wasn't walking down a busy street..."

"You'd have your fingers buried so deep inside your pussy, you'd scream."

"Five minutes. I'll be there in five minutes."

"I thought about something really nasty." Raven breaks her train of thought to make an announcement. "I don't know how long I can play with myself like this and not come. Hurry up Chelsea."

Chelsea was walking as fast as she could without running. "Nasty like what?"

"One time you were licking me, and your tongue brushed my ass. I have been wondering how that would feel."

"Be a good girl and you won't have to wonder." Chelsea turned down their street. "Three blocks away."

"I'm being very good right now." Raven had some info to share with Chelsea. "I'm in your room... on your bed. It smells like you. That's what's getting me so hot, baby."

"You're on my bed? That's even better." Chelsea was now two blocks away. "Nightstand, bottom drawer toward the back."

Raven didn't want to move from her spot, but she was too curious. Raven followed Chelsea's directions to the letter. "Mmm baby. Why do you need this?" Raven asked as she turned on the vibrator.

"You are only human babygirl." It was Chelsea's turn to purr into the phone. "Plus I wanted to imagine seeing you using it."

"This is one of those Rabbit things." Raven slid the tip inside, resting the rabbit on her clit. "AAAAAH! Chelsea hurry up! SHIT!" Raven screamed as she continued to plunge the vibrator in and out of her.

"I'm almost at the building. Whatever you do, don't come. You hear me? I'm almost there." Chelsea was now at the corner of the building.

"Why have you been hiding this fucking thing?" Raven cried out. "Where the fuck are you?"

"Coming in the building... now I'm... in the elevator." Chelsea's heart was racing. She knew that in a matter of moments her crisp cornflower blue blouse, black knee-length skirt and black knee-high boots would be crumpled in a pile on the floor of her room. She could see Raven sliding her Rabbit vibrator in and out.

"I am so ready for you. My nipples are hard just like you like them baby. I'm gonna be so good for you."

"You already are. I'm getting off the elevator now." Chelsea was running down the hallway now. Raven slid the vibrator in as deep as she could just as Chelsea's keys hit the lock.

Chelsea threw the door open and dropped her coat, bag and keys at the front door and made a beeline for her room. She heard Raven gasp as she turned the corner. Raven tossed the vibrator to the floor when she saw Chelsea. The redhead never checked her speed as she crawled on to the bed from the foot and quickly settled in between Raven's legs. They began devouring each other's mouths.

Raven grabbed two handfuls of Chelsea's hair as she kissed her. They were both moaning loudly as their kissing was passionate bordering on violent. Raven's hands were shaking as she unbuttoned the top button on Chelsea's blouse. Become frustrated Raven yanked it open causing buttons to fly in every direction.

"I... needed... a new one... anyway." Chelsea breathlessly said between kisses. Raven slid her hands up Chelsea's skirt and squeezed her butt as hard as she could, earning a shocked gasp from Chelsea. She reached inside Chelsea's boy shorts to find that she was soaking wet. Not wanting to waist a second she slid her middle finger inside.

"Goddamnit, Yes!" Chelsea screamed as she pushed herself off Raven arching her back. She then rolled her hips several times making Raven's finger slide deeper inside. "Fuck me Raven!" Chelsea screamed again as she continued to ride Raven's finger. Chelsea quickly discarded her blouse and bra. This continued for several minutes until Chelsea decided it was Raven's turn.

Chelsea climbed off Raven and as suddenly as she had ever done, buried her face between Raven's legs.  
"OH FUCK YES!" Raven bellowed as Chelsea began her seek and destroy mission. She took Raven's clit into her mouth and flicked it as fast as she could. She could feel every muscle in Raven's body tensing. Raven's toes curled. Three weeks of pent-up fury was coming out in her screams.

Chelsea pushed Raven's legs back toward her chest and began that series of slow licks that sends Raven's head spinning. "Eat that pussy girl! Shit!" Raven exclaimed.

Chelsea's ears were ringing. This was as nasty as she had ever heard Raven talk. She told Raven in Las Vegas that she loved dirty talk but she had no idea Raven could go there with her. Chelsea decided to talk back. "That's licking pussy. This is eating pussy." Chelsea then began French kissing Raven's clit in a way that made Las Vegas' encounter look like Sesame Street.

"You... are so... fucking good at this!" Raven was reeling. Chelsea let out a chuckle upon hearing this. "Give me more!" Chelsea kept going thinking that Raven couldn't hold out much longer. She was wrong. Raven was ready for the long haul. "Your tongue tired yet?" Raven asked, hoping the answer would be no. She got a lot more than she bargained for.

"Three weeks." Chelsea said. "That means I owe you... three orgasms." Chelsea finished her statement as she cranked up the intensity. Her kissing became more intense as the pitch of Raven's cries became higher and higher. "Come on babygirl. Come on babygirl. That's a good girl." Chelsea paused for a second. "Wait. You HAVE been a good girl!"

Chelsea then pushed Raven's legs back again and then flicked her tongue against Raven's ass.

"Oh my god Chels!" Raven cried out. "That feels so good! You don't... have to do that... if you don't want to."

Chelsea was a little surprised by how much she liked it. It was by far the kinkiest thing she had ever done. The more Raven moaned, the more it turned her on. The more it turned her on, the more she got into it. Chelsea stopped for a second and wet her thumb then began rubbing Raven's clit as she continued eating her ass.

"You're gonna... make me come... if you keep doing that." Raven's replies were now all breathless.

"Well, I didn't run home for my health." Chelsea said with a sexy cockiness. "This is so kinky. We'll have to do this more often."

"I'll... remember... that... when you're... on YOUR back."

"I think babygirl's ready. Excuse me. I know how much you love getting' your salad tossed but this is what you need." With that, Chelsea resumed her magnificent French kissing of Raven's clit. "Come on babygirl. I know you've got some dirty talk left in you. Let's hear it." Chelsea ramped up the intensity once more.

"I'm gonna come so fucking hard baby!" Raven said.

"Yeah?" Chelsea fired back with mock sarcasm as she came up for air.

"Yeah! I'm gonna come right in your pretty mouth!"

"Is that right?"

"You get better every time you eat me!" Raven said before letting out a groan and a grunt. She then began rolling her hips.

"That's it. Get it babygirl! Come for your baby!" Chelsea furiously licked and sucked on Raven's clit as her cries became louder and louder. She then slid two fingers inside Raven and curled them, stroking Raven's g-spot. Raven inhaled deeply. Chelsea sat up on her haunches off to the side to witness Raven's orgasm. She felt Raven's entire body tense up as she grew eerily silent. Then the floodgates opened... literally.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH!" Raven exclaimed as a powerful stream of liquid shot forward onto the bed.

"Holy shit Rae! You just..." Chelsea couldn't believe what she just saw. "You just squirted!" Chelsea voiced what she had just seen. Raven had one of the most powerful orgasms a woman could have. "Holy shit!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't... I don't know how..."

"Do I look like I'm complaining?" Chelsea's shell shock turned into extreme arousal as she got up off the bed and feverishly removed her skirt and panties. Raven was squirming on the bed, still feeling the after effects of the wettest orgasm she ever had. Chelsea went to unzip her boots.

"Keep 'em on." Raven said with fire in her eyes. "Lay down."

Chelsea lay on the bed next to Raven. The only thing she had on were her knee-high three-inch heeled boots. Raven reached between Chelsea's legs. "Somebody liked what they just saw."

Chelsea continued to squirm on the bed. "I'm wetter than I was on the plane! How is that possible?"

"Because of things like this." Raven said as she descended upon Chelsea with her tongue.

"AWWW YEAH! That's... why! Shit!" Chelsea exclaimed. Raven's moan sent a chilling shockwave through Chelsea.

"You... like... hearing me curse. That's why you... OHHH!" Chelsea was stopped in mid-sentence as Raven began rolling her tongue. "What the fuck are you doing? Whatever it is, don't stop!"

"I forgot I could do that." Raven thought aloud, remembering a trick she used to do as a little girl. Raven planted a large wet kiss on Chelsea's clit before her next thought.

"I must be really kinky." Raven said breathlessly before planting another kiss on Chelsea causing her to cry out. "Cause you look..." Another kiss, another cry of pleasure. "So good..." Another kiss, another cry. "In those boots..." Raven stopped talking and concentrated on her "kissing".

"Like... you do... in those strappy heels. Oh yeah, right there!" Chelsea exclaimed, referring to a pair of black three-inch heels that criss-cross halfway up Raven's calves.

"You like those, huh?" Raven grinned. She then slid up Chelsea's body, taking the beautiful redhead by the hand. She then took Chelsea's hand and placed it on her pulsating center. "Keep this warm for me... Warm, not hot. Okay?" Raven then planted a kiss on Chelsea's lips. Chelsea whimpered slightly but didn't protest, knowing that whatever was coming must be good.

Raven left the room. In her room, she could hear Chelsea's moaning getting more intense. This made her hurry back. When she reached the door, she saw Chelsea pleasuring herself with her "rabbit". Raven stood there for a moment not sure if she wanted to watch or participate. Chelsea's head was thrown back, legs wide open, nipples erect. She was slowly sliding the toy in and out, savoring every stroke.

Raven stood in the doorway, hands above her head resting on each side of the door frame, her weight shifted to on leg, the other leg thrown out straight. She was wearing Chelsea's favorite heels.

"I said keep it warm. That looks pretty hot to me." Raven said with a sly grin.

Chelsea opened her eyes and looked toward the door. "If you're trying... to get me to stop... that's the wrong way to do it."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now put that down."

"You got something better for me." Chelsea said. Raven seductively stuck out her tongue. "Bring it here." For visual effect, Chelsea beckoned Raven with her finger then tapped her clit twice causing her to jump.

"I've got a surprise for you." Raven said as she slowly made her way back to the bed. "I took Pilates and yoga while we were apart."

"And..." Chelsea was getting antsy, wanting Raven back between her legs.

As Raven went to settle between Chelsea's legs, Raven performed a perfect split as she lowered her head before rotating her hips and bringing her legs together. This was difficult considering she was on a soft surface.

"You are trying to kill me!" Chelsea said in amazement.

"Time to die another death." Raven held Chelsea's legs up by the back of her thighs as she resumed her licking and sucking. Chelsea had been on pins and needles for 15 minutes as Raven took her on a roller coaster of sexual delight. Raven stiffened her tongue as she slid it past Chelsea's outer lips and penetrated her.

Chelsea cried out. "Fuck me Rae! Yes!" Raven's pace was slow and consistent. After a minute or two Raven slowed down almost to a stop then changed gears.

"One good turn deserves another." Raven purred just before dragging her tongue in a slow sweeping motion upward across Chelsea's ass.

Chelsea purred like a cat and slightly rolled her hips. Her voice dropped several octaves. "That... feels... so good. Mmmmm."

"I was hoping you'd like that." Raven said as she continued.

Chelsea ran her fingers through Raven's hair as she savored this new sensation. "I had no idea. Ooooh! If you got this from a movie, watch more movies. Shiiit!"

"Online. Sexual techniques."

"I wish I could come like this."

Raven was silent for a moment as she continued to listen to Chelsea's moans of pleasure. "You can." Raven said as she felt next to her until she located Chelsea's vibrator. She turned it on and placed the "rabbit" attachment on Chelsea's clit.

Chelsea's pelvis bucked off the bed and her voice went up several octaves. "Oh fuck Rae! That's gonna do it! Oh shit! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Oh, keep licking my ass Rae! Damn! This shit is gonna make me come!" Raven was getting aroused and motivated by the second. She could tell that Chelsea had lost all control of herself.  
Chelsea grabbed Raven's head and pushed Raven closer to her. Raven was now lost in the moment. Part instinct, part reflex, part curiosity caused Raven to do what she did next. She slid her tongue inside.

"OH GOD YES!" Chelsea screamed. The combination of the rabbit vibrating against her swollen clit and Raven's tongue now in her ass sent Chelsea to the edge.

An electric surge shot through Raven as she thrust her tongue in and out. A part of her brain still could not believe she was doing this and that Chelsea loved it so much.

"OH GOD RAVEN, I'M GONNA COME!" Chelsea swatted the vibrator out of Raven's hand. Chelsea's next plea was frantic. "Put you mouth on my pussy! I want to come like that! Please Rae!"

"I love you Chels! I fuckin' love you!" Raven blurted out as she honored Chelsea's plea.

"I LOVE YOU TOO RAE!" Chelsea exclaimed as her orgasm came closer. "MY... FUCKING... GOD... RAE!" Chelsea threw her head back. Her screams only made Raven lick and suck her that much harder and faster. "OH... RAE...FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK...FUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Harder than the plane. Harder than the hot tub at Caesar's. This was Chelsea's most powerful orgasm yet. And it wasn't done.

"Oh shit! Rae I'm coming again! AAAAAAAARGH!" Chelsea was shaking. Raven's heart was pounding. This was the kinkiest, most exhilarating sex they had had in the three months they've been together.

Chelsea was lying on the bed breathless, her eyes still rolling back in her head as her boy was trying to calm down from the most powerful double she ever had. Raven's body felt like she had just orgasmed even though hers was twenty minutes in the past.

Raven made her way up to lay beside Chelsea. They planted several soft kisses on each other's lips.

"That was incredible!" Chelsea was in the last stages of catching her breath. "What just happened?"

"Three weeks of pent-up nasty. That's what just happened." Raven replied.

"Rae, I love you. And I mean this with all due respect." Chelsea said. "You are one... kinky... bitch!"

Raven began laughing hysterically as Chelsea began giggling. "If anyone else said that, I'd slap the shit out of them!" Raven said before her voice softened slightly. "But from you, I'll take it as a compliment."  
"That's what it was meant to be." Chelsea said with typical Chelsea softness. Chelsea then shifted gears. "You still want to go to the movies? It's still early."

Raven offered a new plan. "Why don't we curl up right here and watch a DVD... order some Chinese and complete the fuggling we started."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Chelsea said as she picked up her universal remote and turned on the TV then the DVD player.

Raven pulled back the covers for them to get underneath. Raven settled in behind Chelsea. Chelsea smiled and looked over her shoulder. "I love you Rae."

Raven kissed Chelsea on the neck. "I love you too..." Raven had one more thing to add with a smirk. "Kinky bitch."

"I'm your kinky bitch though." Chelsea shot back with a smile.

Raven smiled as the warmth of the bed and Chelsea's body enveloped her. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**Round 2 is next. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Twice As Nice

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**PLEASE NOTE: This is a very sexually graphic story that I would rate as an M++ story. If descriptions of an extreme sexual nature offend you, DO NOT READ THIS STORY. Please move on to the next story in the series, _When Continents Collide_.**

* * *

**The Call**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Twice As Nice**

The doorbell rang. Chelsea hopped up, threw her skirt and top back on and answered it. The Chinese food had arrived. She took the bag over to Raven. The dark haired temptress was covered in only a white sheet. Chelsea took her skirt and top back off as well as her boots. Raven whined slightly at that sight.

"I thought you were gonna keep those on for me." Raven said in a playfully dejected voice.

"Why? Were you planning on doing something else with them?" Chelsea asked as she pulled cartons of piping hot food out of the bag.

"Well... you did say you owed me three orgasms and, uh, I only recalled having one." Raven said as she applied duck sauce to spring roll before doing the same to Chelsea's.

"You want all three..." Chelsea started before taking a bite out of her spring roll. "Toinght?"

"Call me greedy." Raven said as she bit into her spring roll. "Unless you can't hang." Raven said with a smirk.

"We've been together how long?" Chelsea inquired, knowing the answer already.

"Three and a half months." Raven responded.

"And in those three and a half months, when have I ever not been able to hang?" Chelsea asked before running down the list of their remarkable encounters. "Washington Square, Caesar's Palace, the first time in your apartment, the elevator, the airplane..."

"Okay! I get the point!" Raven exclaimed. "So..." Raven's brilliantly hazel eyes sparkled.

"See this spring roll..." Chelsea proceeded to sexily, hungrily and insatiably devour the spring roll. "That's you when we're done."

"Next time, I'm gonna make you squirt!" Raven said.

"What the hell was that anyway?" Chelsea exclaimed. "When did you know you could do that?"

"I do my homework, Chels." Raven said. "I watched a movie, where one of the women did that..." Raven took a forkful of fried rice into her mouth. "Then I read up on it. Any woman can do it with practice. I was gonna ask you about it, then show you, but you... hit the right spot."

"So you watch porn when I'm not here?" Chelsea said with a wry smile.

"Ever since we've gotten together I've been so..." Raven couldn't finish her thought without getting turned on. " I want you all the time and when you're not here..." Raven started squirming. "But I what I watch I want to do with you."

"And that where you got the eating-the-ass thing." Chelsea posed a statement-question.

"Sounded like you liked it."

"I had no idea I would." Chelsea said. "You opened up a can of worms now." It was Chelsea's turn to squirm. "Eat up. We've got some more 'work' to do."

They both smiled as they continued to devour their food. After they finished, Raven cleaned up the trash and went to her room for a DVD. She came back with what looked like a series set.

"What are we watching?" Chelsea inquired as Raven put the DVD in.

"The L Word." That was Raven's simple reply.

"Never seen it." Chelsea said.

"You are gonna love it." Raven grinned. "And knowing you, you are going to fall in love with Shane and Carmen.

They snuggled close together, Raven holding Chelsea in her arms. She did that a lot since they got together on the heels of Raven's breakup with her girlfriend Claire. Raven had been with Claire for six months before she admitted to Chelsea that she was in love with her. Chelsea moved to New York immediately, in part because of school, mostly because of Raven.

Logic would dictate that Raven would show Chelsea the show from the very beginning so she would get caught up. But Raven had a different agenda. She picked the episode with one of the hottest scenes from one of the hottest couples on the show, Shane and Carmen. They just realized their love for each other and consummated that love... very passionately.

During that six and a half minute scene, Chelsea found herself heating back up. She could feel the intensity radiating off the screen. Every part of her body went on alert. The ache for Raven's touch returned with a vengeance. Raven, despite seeing this episode before, found her level of arousal reaching its peak. She wanted to pounce on Chelsea, but she wanted to see how Chelsea would respond to the show.

The episode reached the end. The credits rolled. Chelsea was still in Raven's arms.

"Well... what did you think?" Raven asked.

Chelsea looked up at Raven and began caressing her nipple with her hand. Raven took a deep breath as she felt a tingle throughout her body.

"What they were doing when they came... I want us to come like that." Chelsea said almost breathlessly. "I want you right now." With that Chelsea slid up and began passionately kissing Raven. She slid her tongue past Raven's lips. Raven flicked her tongue on the end of Chelsea's.

"God, you...(kiss) know how... (kiss) to get me... (kiss) soaking wet." Raven panted between kisses.

Chelsea moved up to straddle Raven who was still sitting upright with her back resting against the headboard. Both of the brought their hands up to cup the others face. Raven leaned Chelsea back and took one of her pink erect nipples into her mouth and sucked hard.

"Fuck!" Chelsea exclaimed. "You have the best mouth."

Raven grinned as she continued to flick the hard nipple with her tongue. Chelsea grabbed Raven by the back of the head and slowly pulled her head off of the one nipple and guided her over to the other one. Raven seized that one with equal intensity.

"Shit, baby!" Chelsea exclaimed again. Raven let out a throaty chuckle. After several moments, Raven began kissing her way up Chelsea's collarbone.

"You feel so good." Raven cooed.

"I bet you do too. Time to find out." Chelsea said as she climbed off Raven and sat next to her in the same position Raven was in, upright with her back against the headboard. "Come here." Chelsea said. Raven got up and swung one leg over Chelsea's body and was now straddling the beautiful redhead. "What's good for the goose, is good for the other goose." Chelsea said. Normally, Raven would have laughed. She had no chance to because Chelsea had quickly taken Raven's nipple into her mouth and began sucking hard.

"Oh, damn!" Raven spat out before Chelsea took her free hand and began pinching and rolling the other nipple. Raven winced with pleasure.

"Too hard?" Chelsea asked.

"Fuck no! Harder!" Raven said between pants. Chelsea did as she was told. "AHHH, SHIT!" Raven's head fell back. Chelsea lifted her mouth off of Raven, who was now leaning back resting on her hands. Chelsea then placed her free hand on Raven's other nipple and began pinching and rolling. "GODDAMNIT, YESS!"  
"Ohhh! Babygirl likes that!" Chelsea said. That's it. Let go for me." Raven let out a loud moan then drew a long breath between her teeth. "That shit is getting good to you, huh?" That elicited another moan from Raven. "Then you'll really like this."

Chelsea took her hand down, cupped Raven's butt with one hand and with the other found her clit. Raven screamed. Chelsea dipped her finger down to get some of Raven's wetness but not inside. She brought her finger back up and started rubbing in small circles. Raven let out a guttural scream.

"Damn! It sounded like that felt good!" Chelsea continued her verbal fucking. "You like it when I talk to you?" All Raven could do was nod. "You want me to slide a finger inside you?"

"Please." Raven's reply was passionately desperate.

"You're gonna pay me back big time. Aren't you?" Chelsea teased.

Raven locked eyes with Chelsea and gazed at her in such a way that left no doubt about her answer.

"Then I'd better get all my shots in now... before it's too late." Chelsea grinned a seductive grin as she continued rubbing Raven's clit. She then moved the hand that was cupping her butt and and started rubbing the outside of the "other" hole.

"What... are you... doing... back there?" Raven asked in breathless erotic pants.

"What does it feel like?" Chelsea said sexily.

"Feels like... it... might... be good." Raven said. Chelsea's rubbing of her clit was affecting her speech. Chelsea then slid her middle finger slowly inside Raven's ass. Raven's drawn out, guttural moan was all the approval Chelsea needed. Raven began slowly rolling her hips, moaning every time she rolled.

"I never would have guess that you'd like that." Chelsea's voice was low and silky.

"Mmmm... me either. UNNNNHHH!" Raven replied. About two minutes went by as Raven continued to ride. "God baby this feels so good!"

"Anything you want baby. Anything." Chelsea whispered.

"Lay down." Raven softly ordered. Chelsea lay down on her back as Raven lowered herself on top of Chelsea and began slowly kissing her. The kissing continued in its methodical fashion. The lovemaking had truly begun.

Raven settled herself between Chelsea's legs, took Chelsea's hand and guided it over her own center. Chelsea began rubbing Raven's clit slowly. Raven did the same to Chelsea. After several minutes, Raven slid two fingers inside Chelsea and began slowly moving them back and forth. As she curled and crossed her fingers, Chelsea's moans became louder. Chelsea returned the favor as two of her fingers made their way inside Raven.

As time went on, their movement became more intense. Raven's movements were that of a man having intercourse; in between Chelsea's legs, thrusting her fingers inside Chelsea while rolling her hips back and forth as Chelsea did the same to her. It was a lesbian twist on the classic missionary position. This was exactly the way the scene played out in the L Word episode they watched: Shane on top of Carmen doing the exact same thing. Chelsea had gotten her wish.

"Oh... my god... Rae!" Chelsea breathlessly said. "This... is... incredible! OHHH!"

"You... are gonna... make me... come again!" Raven's breathing was equally ragged.

"I love you so much!" Chelsea's declaration was once again breathlessly delivered.

"I love you too!" Raven said as she dropped her head onto Chelsea's shoulder.

They were now panting and moaning into each other's ear. Every pump of their fingers brought them closer to the edge. The moans grew louder and closer together. Closer and closer still. Closer. Closer. And then... several seconds of silence. And then...

"OHHHH GOD!" "SHIT!" "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" "OOOOOHHHHH!" Their orgasms came right on top of each other. Sweat glistened on each of their bodies, their hair damp and out of place their breathing shallow as their bodies begin their recovery.

Raven remained on top of Chelsea and off to the side as she ran her fingers through Chelsea's damp hair. They gazed at each other for several moments, drinking in the other's expression.

"Well..." Raven softly said. "That's two." She added referring to Chelsea's earlier promise of three orgasms.

"You're serious?" That was Chelsea's soft reply delivered with an incredulous tone.

Raven smiled and bit her bottom lip. "Yeah!" She whispered with lollipop sweetness. "And we both gonna finish how I started." Chelsea's eyes opened wide as she realized that Raven was talking about her very wet first orgasm.

"You can... do that again?" Chelsea asked.

"Mmm hmm." Raven nodded. "And you can too."

"Rae, I don't know." Chelsea said. "Not that I'm scared but I don't think I can."

"You can. And if you think coming felt good before, just wait." Raven said with a sexy, smoky voice.

"I trust you. You make everything sound so good." Chelsea flashed her warmest smile.

"Just like you make everything feel so good." Raven came back.

Chelsea yawned. "What would feel good right now is a nap."

"That can be arranged." Raven said as she lay down on her back. Chelsea rolled over and nestled herself next to Raven.

"Two down, one to go." Chelsea said just before yawning again.

Raven closed her eyes and smiled. "Third times gonna be a charm for you Sweetie."

* * *

**There's one more chapter. Can you stand the heat?**


	3. Third Time's A Charm

Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.

PLEASE NOTE: This is a very sexually graphic story that I would rate as an M++ story. If descriptions of an extreme sexual nature offend you, DO NOT READ THIS STORY. Please move on to the next story in the series, _When Continents Collide_.

* * *

**The Call**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Third Time's a Charm**

Chelsea slowly opened her eyes and slightly lifted her head in search of the alarm clock. It read 9:52. She had been asleep for about an hour and a half.

Her mind began to go back to the call she received from Raven about 3 hours earlier. She had never heard Raven that horny in the three and a half months they had been together. Chelsea never felt sexier or more in love. They were still in their honeymoon period and Chelsea was determined to make it last as long as possible.

Chelsea eased out of Raven's sleeping embrace and went to the bathroom to freshen up. As she stood at the sink, she thought about the two of them.

Chelsea and Raven were, by 2006 standards, good girls. Chelsea had one previous sex partner, her ex-boyfriend Danny. Raven had two, her ex-boyfriend Devon and her ex-girlfriend Claire. They had never done drugs and only drank socially and in moderation. Neither one of them set out to fall in love with a woman. Both of them vowed that if they broke up, they would never seek out another female relationship again, unless it was with each other.

They were good girls indeed, except when it came to each other. They seemed to bring out the good kind of nasty in each other. Maybe it was their familiarity with each other. They had been best friends for more than 15 years. Maybe it was the year of secretly pining for each other, keeping their feelings bottled up and allowing the pressure to build that is causing their love and lust to explode in the way that it has.

Not long after they got together they had a conversation about their sex lives and decided that anything short of a third person and pain were all right with them. They seem to test that every time they make love. Each of them marveled at the other's desire to throw caution to the wind and let go of all inhibitions when they are together. They trust each other completely and their love life shows it.

As Chelsea bent over the sink to brush her teeth, a familiar warm, silky voice spoke up from behind her.

"I woke up missing my better half." A bathrobe-clad Raven said standing at the bathroom door. She had a warm, sleepy look in her eyes. Chelsea looked up from the sink at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm cold." Raven said with a pout. "Warm me up."

Chelsea finished brushing her teeth and smiled at Raven. "Take a shower with me." Chelsea said softly. Without saying a word, she walked over to the tub and started running water. Raven walked over to the sink to brush. Chelsea watched her intently. As she was finishing, Chelsea checked the water temperature and turned on the shower.

They both step in, with Raven closest to the water stream. She dipped her head back to wet her hair and ran her fingers through to straighten it.  
"I ever tell you how good you look wet?" Chelsea purred.

"No. But the way you asked me just now told the whole story." Raven said as she slid over and allowed Chelsea access to the water stream to do the same to her hair. "Now I get to say the same thing to you."

"I never thought I'd ever get this sprung over anybody." Chelsea remarked as she slipped her hands around Raven's neck.

Raven touched her forehead to Chelsea's. "I've got you sprung?" She said.

"Like... Tigger on a sugar high." Chelsea said as they both giggled. "Why do you think I came barreling into the bedroom when I got home?"

"Uhh... cause I told you that I had an eight-inch vibrator stuffed inside me!" Raven said in a half-chuckle. "Trust me, if you ever called me and told me that, I'd drop whatever I was doing and come running."

"Even if you were shoe shopping?" Chelsea asked, knowing that was Raven's weakness.

Without hesitation Raven began to answer. "Even if I were..." Then the question sank in. "Are they on sale? Cause that would be..."

"Rae!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"I'm kidding!" Raven reassured. "I'd drop everything for you. Especially my underwear." Raven said with devastating sexuality.

Chelsea felt the flames in her loins ignite again. "Were gonna look like prunes if we stay in here."

As if she never heard Chelsea's statement, Raven spoke. "I have always wanted to make out under a waterfall, just like the movies." She paused. "I guess this will have to do." She then began slowly kissing Chelsea. She sucked on Chelsea's bottom lip for a moment earning a whimper from Chelsea. Raven's kisses melted her on contact.

Chelsea pulled back and looked at Raven with her soul. She planted four short but meaningful full-lip kisses on Raven in succession. This was her standard preamble to a round of tear-inducing kisses. She once looked at Raven with such a look of wide-open vulnerability that Raven broke down in mid-kiss. Chelsea was in that zone now.

They continued to embrace and kiss in the water stream until the water temperature started to slowly decrease.

"Let's go back to bed." Raven whispered.

After turning the shower off, Raven grabbed Chelsea's towel and began slowly drying her off. When she finished she seductively wrapped it around her. Chelsea responded by doing the same to Raven. They left the bathroom and went back into Chelsea's bedroom.

Chelsea stood at the edge of the bed and turned to face Raven. She looked at Raven with that wide-eyed look that came from the inner depths of her soul.

"You are... the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life." Chelsea's statement was delivered with raw, eloquent passion, was to the point and hit its mark.

"Oh my god!" Raven exclaimed as she felt a sudden feeling of being overwhelmed with tears. "Why do you keep doing that to me?" Raven uttered as the sudden onset of tears began to fall.

"Why do I keep doing what? Telling you the truth?" Chelsea said as her tears fell. "Because for me not to say it would be a lie. You ARE the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

Raven walked over to Chelsea. "Then you don't look in the mirror too often then, because as far as I'm concerned, that title belongs to you." Raven embraced Chelsea and kissed her with all the passion she had inside her. This set off a frantic chain reaction of movement beginning with the two of them ripping the towels from each other's bodies and collapsing onto the bed.

A feverish dance of unbridled passion was taking place as they kissed each other as if these were their last moments on earth. Their hands flew over each other's bodies as they reached for every inch of soft skin they could find. Every breath was ragged; every action was met with an equal and opposite reaction.

"!" Raven's words piled on top of one another as they came out. Adrenaline had overtaken her will to speak clearly. "Dowhatyoudidbefore!... WhenIcamesohard!" She said as Chelsea kissed and sucked on the pulse point on her neck.

Chelsea frantically kissed down Raven's collarbone to her nipples, taking one of them into her mouth and sucking as hard as she could. Raven's entire torso lifted off the bed. "AAAHHH SHIT!... AAAAHHH, AAAHHH, AAAHHH!" Raven screamed. She had no idea that sucking her nipples that roughly could feel so good. Chelsea moved to the other one and sucked equally hard while at the same time pinching, rolling and slightly pulling the other nipple. "OOOOHHHH FUUUUCK!" Every cell in Raven's body was on the highest alert imaginable. Then just as she thought she knew her body, it threw her a curveball.

"Ohmyfuckinggod!" Raven's revelation started as a whisper-yell. "Chels, I'm about to fucking come!" Chelsea moaned and squirmed when she heard that as she continued to suck, pinch, roll and pull Raven's nipples. At that moment, Raven let go of everything. High pitched, halted, guttural screams pierced the air. Then came the final scream. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Raven panted as the breath that left her body tried to return. However, she gave herself no time to recover. "Do... what... you did before!" Raven breathlessly ordered.

With lightening speed, Chelsea slid down Raven's body and settled between her legs. Just as she had earlier in the evening, Chelsea began her magnificently potent French kissing of Raven's clit.

The moan that Raven let out was halting, her heart was beating so fast. The electric feelings that were going through Raven were so overwhelming that she was incapable of speech or sound. Her body shuddered under the will of Chelsea's mouth.

Remembering what she did before, Chelsea slid two fingers inside Raven's slick wetness and began curling, massaging her g-spot.

"Yeah." Raven whispered. "Oh, that's it! Oh, god yeah!" Her volume increased. "Faster!" Chelsea obliged. Raven's volume continued to climb. "Yes! Like that! Like that!" Chelsea's arousal caused allowed her to maintain her intensity. She continued to curl her fingers, hitting Raven's magic spot.

"... YEAH! YEAH!" Raven exclaimed. "Harder! HARDER!" Chelsea pumped and curled her fingers harder and faster. Raven's cries grew louder as she moved closer to her second ultimate orgasm of the night. "OH! GOD! CHELSEA! CHELSEA! CHELSEA!" Then she grew quiet. Her body tensed for several seconds and then... released.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Raven cried out as her second female ejaculation of the evening sprayed on to Chelsea and the bed. She squirmed on the bed for several seconds as she rode the wave of the long orgasm. Chelsea looked on in utter amazement as she began to squirm in anticipation. Several moments passed as Raven's body calmed down.

It was in these passing moments that Raven formulated in her mind what had to be done. For Chelsea to do what she had just done, Chelsea had to very relaxed and highly aroused. Chelsea responded best to two forms of stimuli, slow and methodical stimulation and being completely overwhelmed and dominated. It was this knowledge that allowed Raven to make her decision.

"Lay back and close your eyes." Raven's request was soft and sure, as her voice had fully returned to normal. Chelsea obediently complied. Raven picked up the vibrator that was on the nightstand. "Ready?"

"Mmm hmm." Chelsea answered.

Raven knelt down and gave Chelsea's clit a single lick before turning the toy on to its highest setting and resting the "rabbit" on Chelsea's swollen bud. Chelsea let out a guttural scream. Seconds later, Raven began slowly pushing the shaft of the toy inside Chelsea. To Raven's surprise, Chelsea didn't scream. She purred like a kitten.

Chelsea rolled her hips and continued to purr. This was better than Raven could have imagined. She had never used a toy on Chelsea, or Claire for that matter. The way Chelsea was enjoying it was what intrigued Raven.

"Raaaaaven, yeeeeeesss!" Chelsea drew out in a way that left no doubt how satisfying this felt to her. Chelsea's eyes rolled back in her head as she crossed her arms and began pinching and rolling her nipples.

"Damn, I wish you could see how you look!" Raven said incredulously. Lustfully.

"If it's half as good as I feel then you must be having fun... SHIIIIIT!" Chelsea's response could have melted diamonds.

"You are going to come harder than you ever have in your life." Raven promised as she continued to slowly plunge the vibrator in and out of Chelsea. Raven then pushed it a little deeper eliciting a loud, deep drawn out moan.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH, SHIIIIIIT!" Chelsea moaned. Raven then pushed the vibrator inside to its base and rotated it. Chelsea's breath caught in the back of her throat. She had never been penetrated that deep before. All the air sucked out of her lungs as she arched her back. Raven slowly and rhythmically withdrew it before sliding it all the way in again. "FUUUUUUCK!" Chelsea's exclamation was as long and drawn out are her previous one.

Raven looked at Chelsea. Her eyes were closed. Her face was flushed. Her nipples were as hard as she had ever seen. Goosebumps dotted her body. She was ready. Raven slid the vibrator in far enough to rest the rabbit on her clit. Raven then bent down and began licking her clit as well. Chelsea's drawn out moans started to become shorter and louder. Raven's pushing of the vibrator became deeper and faster.

The dark-haired beauty lifted her mouth, rose to her knees and continued plunging deeper and faster.

"RAE! OH! RAE! SHIT! YEAH! FUCK! ME!" Chelsea's cries were loud and halting. She was being fucked harder than ever before.

"That's it!" Raven cheered her on. "Just let go! You're getting close!"

"OH! GOD! RAY! VEN! OH!"

"Oh, Chels! This thing is getting so wet!" Raven exclaimed. "A little more! Come on Sexy! You fuckin' hot girl, you! Come on!" Then Raven started to hear the telltale signs of a squirting orgasm. "Oh! Girl! Come on! You are about to explode!" Raven was almost screaming to hear herself over Chelsea's screams.

"OH GOD! I GOTTA PEE!"

"No you don't! That's it! Trust me!" Raven shouted. "You're about to..." Raven never finished her sentence.

Chelsea's scream caught in her throat as her body took complete control.

"AHH..." Then a sudden silence as Chelsea was overwhelmed. Raven was paralyzed in amazement as a jet of liquid arched at least three feet from Chelsea's position for at least three seconds. She then let out a deep groan that came from the pit of her stomach.

"!"

This caused Raven's paralysis to instantly disappear as Chelsea violently squirmed from the most earth-shattering orgasm she had ever experienced. Raven withdrew the toy and with her right hand began smacking Chelsea's pussy causing smaller jets of fluid to come out.

"HOLYFUCKINGSHIT, RAE! UNNNHHH! UNNNHHH! UNNNHHH!"

Part of Chelsea tried to stop Raven, but the feeling was too intense. She was tap dancing on that fine line between pleasure and pain. When she couldn't take it anymore, she swatted Raven's hand away. She was still grunting and groaning as she sat up and grabbed Raven around the neck. Raven placed her hands on Chelsea's hips.

"I... I... I... I..." Chelsea tried to speak but couldn't.

"SHHHHHH." Raven said as she pulled her close. Chelsea then without warning broke out into tears.

"That felt so good! AHHH!" Chelsea said as she cried. "Oh god! You... You... Oh god!" Chelsea continued to cry. Raven didn't need to say anything. She knew exactly how Chelsea felt. Raven held her as the lay back down on the bed. Several minutes went by before Chelsea had stopped crying and calmed down. Raven reached over on the nightstand for some tissue and wiped away her tears.

"That... was... amazing." Chelsea said in complete reverential awe. "I have never felt like that before." Chelsea wiggled against Raven. "I can die a happy woman now."

"That's just like those potato chips. No one can do it just once." Raven said.

"You damn skippy!" Chelsea breathlessly exclaimed.

"Didn't I tell you the third time was a charm?" Raven asked.

"You did." Chelsea admitted. "But you got greedy and snuck a forth one in for yourself."

"That's your fault. If you weren't so damn good..."

"I am good, aren't I?" Chelsea grinned.

"You are, girlfriend. You are."

"Rae?"

"If you say you want to go again, forget it. I am wiped out."

"I was going to say that I'm hungry again."

"Dominoes?" Raven asked.

"Pizza Hut." Chelsea responded.

"Cheesy bites!" Raven exclaimed.

"Don't mind if I do." Chelsea rolled over and started playfully nibbling at Raven causing her to giggle uncontrollably. After a few seconds, Chelsea relented and rolled back over to pick up the phone.

"And the two princesses, after making love to each other, smiled, ate pizza and lived happily ever after." Raven put a storybook exclamation on their evening.

Chelsea had one more thing to add as she looked at Raven and smiled. "The End."

* * *

**That's it. Rae and Chels' pornographic adventure has come to an end. Tell me what you think. Please.**


End file.
